Systems for removing obnoxious odors from bathrooms have been commercially available and in use for many years. Such system typically provide for a vent located in the ceiling or wall, adjacent to the ceiling, of the bathroom with a fan located above the vent for withdrawing air, which includes the obnoxious odors, from the entire bathroom. The disadvantage or drawback with this typical system is that the odor removing equipment is not positioned close to the source of the odor, namely the toilet bowl. Such commercially available systems require that a large volume of air be exhausted from the bathroom to ensure the removal of the obnoxious odors.
The prior art also includes a limited number of United States patents which disclose odor removing equipment positioned closer to the source of the odor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,949, 4,117,559, 4,168,553 and 4,175,293 are examples of ventilation systems for toilets which include a fixture mounted on the flat upper surface of a toilet bowl on its back side. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,695,530, 3,916,459, 3,733,619, 4,094,023, 4,125,906 and 4,556,999 are examples of toilet ventilation systems which are partially incorporated into specially constructed toilet seats for removing obnoxious odors from the toilet bowl.
Most of the prior art odor removing devices disclosed in the patents have the major disadvantage or drawback of not being adapted for easy mounting and use with conventional toilets or water closets. Many of the patented prior art systems for removing odor from toilet bowls also have the disadvantage or drawback in that specially designed and constructed toilet seats are required for use with such systems. A still further disadvantage or drawback of most of the patented prior art systems reside in their technical complexity and relatively high cost. Many of the patented prior art systems also have the disadvantage or drawback of relying on filters or deodorizers for assistance in removing obnoxious odors from the bathroom.